The Adventures of Karashii and Kanna
by Aiko Hirata
Summary: Karashii and Kanna meet and almost instantly become friends. What happens when they try to save someone from the Akatsuki then get taken by a Konoha citizen turned criminal? Mostly fan-made characters until about the middle still not posted .
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither me nor my friend own Naruto or any characters from the show. I, however, do own Karashii and my friend owns Kanna but has given me full permission to use Kanna in any of my new stories!

* * *

**First Meeting**

"Well I've never been to this part of Konohagakure before…." Kanna said walking around the ninja academy and chuunin quarters, trying to find a nice, cheap hotel or motel to rest in.

Karashii is running the opposite direction, and bumps into Kanna, knocking her over. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" Says Karashii.

Kanna sees the Konoha headband, and looks down. Shadows fall over her beat-up looking Iwagakure headband, but her blood red eyes stick out through the shadows. "Sorry, it was my fault, Chuunin-san…" Says Kanna.

Karashii looks up and smiles, but notices Kanna's eyes. She gets up and offers Kanna a hand, "It's quite alright… Do you need a place to stay? You look very tired!"

Kanna raises one hand to Karashii's and moves her other hand to cover the tattoo on her non-covered arm. "I don't want to be a bother," Kanna says as she yawns quietly. "I've had to travel very long to hide—I mean travel…"

Karashii hears exactly what she says, but ignores her "mistake" and says, "No, you'll be no bother! I actually have an extra room in my house!" Then holds a hand out to 'greet' her. "My name is Karashii, by the way!"

"I'm K-kanna," she says, hesitating then taking Karashii's hand to shake it. "Are all you Konoha-nin this nice?"

Karashii laughs at the question, but then tightens her grip and pulls Kanna toward the middle of town. "I have to introduce you to my, um… Father!" Karashii says.

"F-father? Is that one of those 'parents' people I used to see?" Kanna asks, but Karashii ignores the question, mostly because she doesn't understand it. They stop right outside a house. "Here we are!" Karashii announces. Then Karashii leads Kanna in, "Kakashi? I have to introduce you to someone!" Karashii yells.

Kanna's eyes widen and she says with panic in her voice. "Wait! As in THE Hatake Kakashi?" she then thinks _'Shit, if the rumors are true, and he doesn't like Iwa-nin… I'm done for!'  
_ Without looking Karashii laughs and says, "Well, duh! Wait, how do you know him?"

"Well not personally. He's just so… famous, everywhere." Says Kanna, then she thinks, _'SHIT! This is really bad!'_

Then they hear, from behind them, "Yo! Oh, hey Karashii. Who's your friend?" Karashii recognizes the voice, and turns around and gives him a hug. "Sorry Kakashi, I'm kinda hyper today!" She says with a smile. "Oh, my friend! This is Kanna!"

Kanna bows deeply and says, "Konbonwa Hatake-sama." She stays lowered as to cover her headband in the shadows from her bangs.

"Konbonwa, huh? It's that late already? Wow, I must've lost track of time!" Says Kakashi, they could see a twinkle in his eye, meaning he was smiling. Karashii looks behind to Kanna, and sees she is getting uncomfortable. She runs over to Kanna and whispers, "You seem uncomfortable, you wanna go to my place, and call it a night?"

Kanna is trying not to stare at Kakashi, and whispers, "Y-yes, please?"

"Alright." Karashii says turning around to face Kakashi, "Kakashi-san, we are going to head over to my place, I'll get her something to eat... and I'll make sure to report back in the morning!" Karashii says with a smile, and starts to lead Kanna out the door. Then Kakashi calls to Karashii, "Karashii, come here for a sec."

Karashii tells Kanna to wait right outside the door for her, and goes over to Kakashi, "Yes?"

Kakashi gets a serious look in his eye and says, "Karashii... I don't know if you sense it, or not, but I want you two to watch out for each other. She's sorta in the same boat you're in. I heard that her home country, Iwagakure, was working on demon sealing. If you sense it or not, she has a demon within her; I'm not sure what exactly it is, but I can almost guarantee that at least a couple nin are gonna be after her, even the possibility of Orochimaru's nin. Just watch her back, m'kay? I trust ya to watch your back and hers; I don't know how strong she is though..." Karashii has a look of surprise on her face.

Then Kakashi's posture becomes more relaxed, and hands Karashii more than enough money for dinner, "But anyways, you have something good to eat. Enjoy yourselves, see ya tomorrow morning!" And once again, Karashii could tell he was smiling by the sparkle in his eye. She takes the money, gives Kakashi another quick hug and runs outside to where Kanna is. "Well, we have dinner tonight," Karashii says and shows Kanna the money, "You in?"

Kanna looks at the money, and then at Karashii's face in shock, she hadn't expected the legendary Hatake Kakashi to pay for her to have dinner! "Um… alright, you know your way around, so lead the way! Please?" Says Kanna, trying to not show how surprised she is.

* * *

A/N: So I tried to make the actual characters, ones my friend and I didn't make up, as in character as possible but they all seem to be getting really out of character too easily so I've basically given up... haha! I have officially revised this chapter, but more changes may happen, depending on my mood. Just stick with it, trust me, the ending gets better! Mostly cause Sasuke comes in... but... yeah!


	2. History

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither me nor my friend own Naruto or any characters from the show. I, however, do own Karashii and my friend owns Kanna but has given me full permission to use Kanna in any of my new stories!

* * *

**History**

They started walking toward the center of town. "Whatcha in the mood for?" Karashii asked Kanna.

Kanna kept walking, thinking about what Konoha had around, and what she had heard about. "Umm. I've never had much time to have any food in Konoha before. I've heard there's a stand of something that's supposed to be one of the best in the fire country… I think it's called, Ichiraku?"

Karashii looked over at Kanna and smiled, "Good idea!" Karashii led Kanna to Ichiraku. Once they got there, they found a table, Karashii sat down and gestured for Kanna to sit across from her.

Karashii gave Kanna a menu, "Just lemme know what you want, and I'll go order it. Just so you know, I like the ramen!" Kanna nodded and observed the menu very carefully, then said, "I guess I'll have the miso…" Karashii got up, ordered then came back, not even a minute after leaving.

"So, how did you end up coming here?" Karashii asked sitting down. 'Maybe I can get some information out of her, and see if what Kakashi said is true…' Karashii thought.  
Kanna thought, 'Quick, think of something!' Then she sighed, 'Oh well, I trust her enough to tell her minimal details.'

"I'm a wanderer nin. I'm looking for one of my old friends. He, sorta, left about… a year or two ago…" Kanna said getting flashbacks, and started to get upset. Karashii then got up, and said, "Excuse me a moment, but I think our food is ready." In less than a few seconds, she was back.

"Sorry about that, you were saying?" Karashii said as she sat back down. "He went with some men in black cloaks." Kanna continued.

"Black cloaks, anything on them?" Karashii asked, starting to eat.

"Uh.. I only saw them from a distance, but, I think, whatever the patterns were, the cloaks were black and red. I could tell one of them though. Uh, one was tall and had light blue skin and something large on his back…"

Karashii started to cough, almost like she was choking on her food, then swallows.

"Nani? Are you alright, Karashii-san?" Kanna asked starting to stand up, getting concerned.

Karashii quickly recovered from almost choking, and asked, "Did the one, without the blue skin, have red eyes?"

Kanna looked at Karashii, surprised, and said, "Yeah, the same one, with the red eyes, had a scratched Konoha headband, and one, like I said, had blue skin. The last one they referred to by name… well, they all referred to each other by names, I just couldn't hear them."

Karashii gasped and then, suddenly, started to have flashbacks, "Itachi and Kisame," She said under her breath.

"Nani? You know them?" Then Kanna mutters, "Maybe she can help me find Dei-kun…"

Then Karashii's hand goes to the left side of her neck, and winced, as if her neck was in pain.

"Are you alright?" Kanna asked getting more concerned. Karashii just looked up at Kanna, and gave her a pained grin, "Yeah, i-it's nothing.."

"No, I screwed up again, please tell me what's wrong…" Kanna said, getting nervous.

'Quickly what should I tell her? Whiplash? That's the best I have.' Karashii thought, then said, "It's really nothing, I hurt myself earlier today, I looked over somewhere, too fast, and… I hurt my neck…"

Kanna just sat there, looking at Karashii, disbelievingly, "Fine, thank you for the food. It means I can use the last of the money I have left to get a room for the night." Then Kanna thinks, 'Damn, what was I thinking? Just telling her everything? I have to leave her.. I can't get her in trouble, not because of me.'

Tears started to come to Karashii's eyes, "No, Kakashi told me to look after both of us! This pain isn't because of you, I'll explain when we get to my house, I can't explain with all these people around." Then Karashii got up, grabbed Kanna's wrist and led her toward her house.

"No, I can't be troubling you!" Kanna said, being dragged along. Then she mutters to herself, "Look after me…" then she thought, 'how could he have known?'  
Karashii kept a tight hold on Kanna's wrist, "No! Believe me, it would be better for me to have someone in my house!" Finally they reach Karashii's house. She unlocks the door, then grabs her neck, again. But, still, insists she is fine. Karashii led Kanna into the house. They stopped in front of a closed door, Karashii opened it, and said, "This is your bedroom! I'll be right down the hall, I'll come to talk in a few minutes. M'kay?"

Kanna nodded once then went into her room. It was huge! It had a full sized bed and a full bathroom, with a shower in it. Kanna walked over to the bed and lied down. Then she started to think, 'Oh, Dei-kun, if I had gotten there faster I could've helped you. Even if you wouldn't have trusted me anymore, at least I would've saved you.' Karashii walked into her room, the pain in her neck was getting worse. So she went over to the mirror and looked in. Then she saw it, her curse seal, given to her by Orochimaru, when she was first created. She thought, 'Shit! If He is close, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep control tonight…'

Karashii, then, walked back over to Kanna's room, after changing out of her "work" cloths (chuunin vest, headband, etc.). She knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Kanna said, choking back tears as she leaned against the bed, curled into, as much of a ball as she could get to.

Karashii walked in and sat on the floor next to Kanna, "You wanna talk first, or should I?" Karashii asked.

"I will, if you want me to, that is." Kanna said as she wiped at her eyes with her long red sleeve. Karashii just smiled at her, then she started, "well, I guess I should start from the beginning. I was born as a final project or my village's ally, the Sound. The Tsuchikage wanted the sound's leader to be indebted to him for the perfect host, Jinchuuriki, whatever you wanna call it. But as I grew older, they believed I wouldn't follow orders. Instead of the coward Kage to do it himself, he hired Jounin to hunt me down and kill me, like I was some kind of wild animal, which I guess I was. But while I was running I ran into a blonde haired boy playing in the dirt and clay of my village's mines. He decided to help me and we were friends since. His name was Deidara and he had a Kekkai Genkai where he had mouths on his palms. He was an artist and adored his work, however brief it lasted… A few years ago, I lost control of my demon and attacked him, by accident. He had left the village shortly after. I searched for him and finally found him when those three people found him. I got there just as the Black haired man had Dei-kun in what looked like a genjutsu. He left shortly afterward and, and…" Tears started to pour down Kanna's face as she continued, "I did nothing to help him, 'cause I feared for my own life. I've been looking for those three men since…"

Karashii was sitting there, listening. She got closer to Kanna, put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "It's okay… really!" Karashii then grabbed the left side of her neck, as she told her story, "I was the product of an experiment, made by Orochimaru. After we, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and I, left the Akatsuki, which is the organization that took Deidara, we went to Otogakure, the Sound. I ran from him, when I was 10, and he's been looking, or trying to get me back, since. I think he has a way of tracking people, so, yeah… But then I found Kakashi, in a cabin, outside the Land of Snow, he was on a mission. He brought me home, to Konoha. I too, have a demon in me." Karashii removed her hand and pulled down the side of her shirt, "Do you see the mark? That is Orochimaru's cursed seal, I was one of the lucky survivors. It only shows up when He, or someone that was just recently around Him, is close. But don't worry! Kakashi, and his dog-nin are already scoping the woods!"

Kanna stares at the ground and thinks, 'So, that Orochimaru made Jinchuuriki too?' She then looks at Karashii, "So, you were considered… a monster?" Kanna asked hesitantly.

Karashii looked Kanna right in the eyes and smiled, "Here? No, Kakashi always kept it a secret." Kanna gets a disappointed look on her face as she looks away again saying, "Oh… You're lucky then." Karashii laughs slightly and asks, "Why do you think I'm lucky?"

"Well, me and Dei-kun were considered monsters in Iwa; Dei-kun because of his Kakkai Genkai and me because of the demon." Kanna said, she felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes but she pushed the tears back.  
"Well, Kakashi doesn't judge, but if I were to tell anyone, I'd be done for, and so would he for that matter! But I'd be able to stay for the same reasons as Anko and Naruto."  
"You have a place where you are cared about by at least one person…"

"Oh, come on! I'm sure if you were to stay here, I'm sure you could too, but you do what you have to; Even though Deidara is beyond hope at this point. The Akatsuki's mission is to capture all the tailed Junchuuriki…" Karashii said standing up.

"I'm not a tailed beast Jinchuuriki, my demon's worked under the Sanbi.."

"It doesn't matter. They will use your skills the same way Orochimaru did. I grew up in the Akatsuki…" Karashii said in a calm tone as she shook her head slightly.

"I'd like to think Orochimaru would have better things to do than hunt teens… If I had been less rebellious maybe Dei wouldn't have gotten taken away," Kanna said silently sobbing.

"Look, I've been in your position, not exactly the same, but mostly. I've been in the Akatsuki, not like Deidara is, but I'm telling you he is beyond help. I had a friend, she wanted to escape from it, the Akatsuki that is, but they wouldn't let her, she had already known too much. So now she is stuck there… forever…" Karashii said as she looked down and started to play with her hands. "But once again, you do whatever you want, I'll help you to the best of my abilities, but that won't be much…"

"So… Your friend is stuck… So, Dei-kun is… be-beyond…" Kanna tried to say it, but she broke out in sobs. Karashii went over to her to comfort her. Karashii knelt down in front of Kanna, pulled her into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder. Kanna looked up at Karashii, "W-we have to s-save yo-your friend." She said between sobs.  
Karashii looked shocked. "I honestly don't know if we can. To tell you the truth, she is actually the leader's daughter. Her name is Rukia, but I've tried many times to save her and I've always gotten caught, just as everyone was coming back from their missions and it is like a whole reunion, but in a really bad way. They never really did accept me, only Rukia, Konan, Itachi and Kakuzu, oh and Kisame, but he is too much of a gentleman not to accept anyone…" Karashii laughed slightly at some of the memories.

"Well, there has to be some way, they all sleep, right? Well of course they do, they're human, they need to sleep… We could sneak in at the middle of the night-" Kanna started but Karashii cut her off. "There is bound to be someone awake whenever we go in, and wouldn't they notice that she is gone? After all, she is the daughter of the leader."

"Shit… You've heard me out… I'll go!" Kanna said as Karashii looked at her completely confused. "I said I'll go! I know how to cover my chakra, mostly, so they won't sense me and I'm good at sneaking around unnoticed," Kanna said wiping her eyes as she gave Karashii a smile.

"If you go, I go. I promised Kakashi I'd keep you safe…" Karashii said with a smile.

"What kind of jutsu do you use?" Kanna asked.

"Metal and fire..?" Karashii said looking down at the gloves on her hands.

"Alright, I have fire and water. I think if I combine it, I can scald someone!"

"Well I know they have a lot of metal around, so I could get us in easy! But you call the shots, 'kay? This is your plan after all.."

"Got it!" Kanna said now with more confidence since they first met.

Karashii got a concerned look on her face, "When do you want to do this?"

"Let's go tomorrow so we have tonight to plan." Kanna said.

Karashii gave a slight nod of approval and fully sat down, cross legged, in front of Kanna.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been so long since I've actually posted anything! I finally finished this chapter after 4 years... wow, right? I've finished from about the middle all the way to the very end, I just need to finish from here to the middle.


	3. The Plan

"You know your way around the Akatsuki base right?" Kanna asked and Karashii nodded her head. "So, you could lead the way! Then what if someone finds us? We need to figure out a plan for every scenario, even worst case," Kanna said.

"I'm not sure, we are both equally important. Who do you think should distract them? Or should we get specific and have our abilities 'matched' with each member? I think I remember all the members and you know Deidara, which is the only member I don't know," Karashii said as Kanna lowered her head slightly upset at the mention of her old friend.

"I could distract them and, since you're probably stronger, you can fight them but if I need to I'll 'accidentally' lose control."

"Alright, sounds good! Then once we get her out we'll bring her where? To South Rain or back here or…" Karashii trailed off trying to figure out where else they could hide Rukia.

"South Rain is the side not run by the leader of the Akatsuki, right?" Karashii nodded her head to confirm before Kanna continued, "Then South Rain would probably be the best place to take her then after a couple days we'll take her back here."

"Okay but how are we going to get out of the here? Kakashi will think I was taken or killed or something and I really don't want the Anbu out looking for me."

"You could tell him that I ran and you're going to follow me to keep an eye on me? You know, to make sure I don't 'do something stupid' or whatever."

"That might just work, actually! How did you come up with that?" Karashii was impressed by Kanna's ability to come up with these plans in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know, it's the first thing that popped into my head?" Kanna said as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. Karashii just let out a small laugh as she absently grabbed the left side of her neck. "You still have yet to tell me about that," Kanna looked at her a little concerned.

Karashii sighed, "Almost right after Orochimaru created me he gave me 'the cursed seal' and I was the only one who survived through the demon sealing and the cursed seal process. He found out, while still a shinobi of Konoha, that everyone he bites to give the cursed mark only has a one out of 10 chance of living."

"According to rumors another Konoha nin, another Special Jonnin, has the cursed seal too?"

"Yes, she is the one who helped Kakashi take care of me when I first came here. Her name is Anko, she is extremely hyper and can be really scary at times, especially if you don't do as she says," Karashii shivered at the thought of an angry Anko.

"And a Genin has it too, right?"

Karashii knew exactly who she was talking about and she suddenly got really nervous as she started to play with her hands, "Well, he gave in and is with Orochimaru now."

"Who is he? You seem really upset about the fact he is gone, and it looks like more than just because he was from Konoha," Kanna gave her a questioning look.

"He is the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, his name is Uchiha Sasuke and that is another reason I agreed to break into the Akatsuki base. There is a slight chance Sasuke will be there to try and kill Itachi," Karashii lowered her head in case the tears she felt in her eyes spilled over.

"So, I'm guessing you want to bring Sasuke back?"

"Yes, but not just for his former team, Team 7. The team was made up of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke and their sensei was Kakashi. I have my own personal reasons for bringing him back, he was one the first one to know about my past, except the teachers and village elders of course. I was the only one he would hang out with in his spare time and he was one of my closest friends, one of my only friends for that matter," Karashii looked to the side as she mumbled, "Maybe more than a friend."

"Hm, I've heard of him! Sasuke, sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan, other than Itachi of course, I'll try to help you convince him to return if we do run into him. And if Orochimaru happens to be there I will help you try to kill him, I know you want to do that. So I will fight alongside you with everything I have, unless the coward has people fight for him…"

"I'm sure he'll have people with him if he does show up, like his new 'assistant'." Karashii continued to look to the side but now her stare turned into a glare.

"Assistant?" Kanna asked a little confused.

"Yes, his name is Yakushi Kabuto," Karashii looked up at Kanna to see confusion written all over her face.

"Kabuto, where have I heard that name before?"

"I don't know? He was one of Sasori's subordinates before he became Oro-san's… Shit! Did I really just call him that?" Karashii put her head in her hands feeling horrible.

"What, Oro-san? It was an accident, nothing more," Kanna said with a slight smile.

"I hope so," Karashii said with a sigh. "We should probably get some sleep, we need all our strength for tomorrow!" Karashii said as she stood.

"Right!" Kanna stood as well. Karashii started towards the door when Kanna softly called her name, "Karashii? Thanks… and goodnight."

"No problem! Sleep well," Karashii said as she walked out the door and to her room.

Kanna gets into her bed and sits there for a couple hours until finally she finally gets to sleep but has a nightmare so it doesn't last very long.

Karashii stays up most of the night doing research on what she doesn't already know about the Akatsuki and Orochimaru; there really wasn't much she didn't already know so she decides to go to sleep. Once she does finally get to sleep she keeps having dreams about her past, not so much nightmares as much as memories.

* * *

The next morning Karashii gets up pretty early but decides that, since the sun was already starting to rise, she would start getting ready for the day. She dresses in her normal mission attire, which is the usual blue ninja sandals, lighter blue shorts under a dark blue, almost black, knee-length skirt with a slit on the right side going up to her mid thigh. She is wearing her chuunin vest over a dark short sleeved shirt, she has her fingerless gloves on (also known as her Chakra gloves that are used to help her control her demon), on her right thigh is her shuriken pouch and her Konoha headband is on her forehead.

Karashii does a once over in the mirror and, once satisfied with how she looks, grabs her dual chain and puts them into her weapons pouch as she head towards the room Kanna is staying in. She realizes she isn't there and starts to search for her but stops suddenly when she hears singing coming from the kitchen.

Karashii goes over but stops right next to the kitchen doorway. The song sounds familiar to her but can't remember where she's heard it until Kanna gets to the chorus. It hits her like a hundred pound weight to the chest, the song Kanna is singing was Rukia's, the one they are going try and save, favorite song when they were younger.  
Suddenly Kanna stops singing and Karashii takes this as her cue to walk in. She rounds the corner rubbing her eyes as if she is still sleepy and gives Kanna a bright smile.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else, sorry," Kanna whispered as she turned back to whatever she was making.

Karashii hears the disappointment in her voice and without even knowing who else she could have been expecting goes over to her and gently put her hand on her shoulder, "What are you making? It smells good!" Karashii leans over a little to get a look at what Kanna is making.

"Eggs, by the way, how do you like your eggs or do you not like them?"

"No, I'm good with eggs and I'm good with them cooked whatever way you want. I'm just not good with any kind of meat; I try to stay away from that, though I do eat it when I have to." Karashii said with a smile as she walked over to the fridge.

"Good thing I didn't make bacon or sausage then, right?" Kanna said with a slight laugh.

"I guess," Karashii tried to let out a small laugh but it didn't sound so much like a laugh, so she just opened the fridge and took out the orange juice and apple juice as they both went into an awkward silence.

"Thanks," Kanna suddenly broke the silence as Karashii was starting to set the small table in the kitchen.

"What for?" She asked as she took out two sets of silverware from the drawer.

"For letting me stay here, if anyone else knew about my 'inner demons' they's dick me out for sure!"

"Sure thing! I know a lot of the feelings you're having so of course I'd let you stay, I know some other people who would let you stay, but most of them are either out of the village at the moment, too busy, or at such a high rank it wouldn't be allowed."

"Like who? Just out of sheer curiosity…"

Karashii paused what she was doing and thought for a second, "Uh, Anko, Kakashi, Iruka, heck even Lady Tsunade; along with most of the Jonnin, some Chuunin and even some Anbu!"

"Well, I guess things are different here but I'm sure some people, probably civilians, wouldn't let me stay," Kanna said with a frown.

"This is true, they would be afraid that you'd get up in the middle of the night and kill them," Karashii let out a small, annoyed laugh, "I mean really, what do they think we are, monsters?" She said getting mad as she set a glass on the table and still held one in her hand.

"Probably, the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki is from here, right? Um, his name escapes me at this moment, but I new it!"

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, but most people didn't know of him until Sasuke left, some still don't know, but they all shunned him anyway because of how their parents acted towards him. They all said he was 'a monster that is going to break free at anytime!'" Karashii said the last part through clenched teeth as she tightened her grip on the glass she was still holding.

"He has a bridge named after him, right? I've been to the sea and wave country and they talk very highly of him…"

"Well, I guess he is in very good control!" Karashii shouted as the glass in her hand shattered.

"I'll clean that up," Kanna said in a worried tone as she started looking for a broom, "Do you have any cuts on your hand?"

"No, I'll clean it up, I was the one who did it," Karashii said, completely ignoring Kanna's second question as she watched the blood running down her hand.

Kanna looked up, saw the blood and immediately rushed over to Karashii and took her hand to get a better look, "I know some medical jutsu, it's necessary to learn it in Iwa since we are constantly being attacked by other nin. You have to learn no matter how old you are."

Karashii gave Kanna her hand as she begins to feel tears make their way to her eyes but she turns her head in an attempt to not let Kanna see the tears. She notices anyway as she begins to heal Karashii's fingers. "You were lucky you didn't cut your whole hand, good thing you wear gloves," Kanna said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Karashii sucked in a sharp breath as there was a sudden pain in her shoulder, due to the cursed mark.

"Do-does it hurt to bleed, Karashii-san?"

"A l-little, nothing I can't handle," Karashii lied.

"You know, it's alright to cry," Kanna starts to bandage whatever wasn't healed as Karashii turned her head to look at Kanna and gave her a small smile. "I cry all the time, you seem to only cry when you're depressed or in pain. I cry when I'm happy, sad, in pain, almost all the time," Kanna took a shaky breath before she added, "I even cry when others do…"  
Karashii let out a small laugh, "I guess when Oro-san made me he forgot the emotions part! Shit! Again?" Karashii let out a small growl as she realized what she just said.

"Don't worry, it's probably just relapse," Kanna said with a warm smile as she put the bandages back into her pouch.

"I hope you're right," Karashii said as she went to the corner of the room, picked up a broom, grabbed some paper towels and began to clean up the mess.

Kanna looked out the window at the rising sun, "You sure you want to go tonight?"

"Of course! What about you?"

"Yes, but this is very dangerous, like how does Konoha's mission system go? I think this would probably be very high S-rank mission."

"Yeah, usually only for ANBU," Karashii stood and went to the trash can to throw away the shards of glass and the paper towels.

"Well, we can't get ANBU involved or this would turn into an actual assigned mission and we wouldn't be able to go on it," Kanna continued to stare out the window as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I know, but Kakashi will probably figure it out," Karashii sighed. "Either way he might follow us which may be better, even though he may try to stop us from going. But I will 'run away' if I have to, I was really thinking and doing my research last night, Kanna," Karashii turned to face Kanna who was now looked at Karashii, confused. Karashii sighed and pulled a file out of a drawer near the sink.

"What kind of research did you do and what did you find out?" Kanna asked as she sat at the table followed by Karashii.

"I just found all the info I could on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, but it wasn't much so I may need to dig back in my own memories."

"Did you find anything on Rukia so I know who we're out to find? I doubt it but…" Kanna trailed off as Karashii shook her head.

"No, I'm the only outsider not in the Akatsuki that knows about her…"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took so freaking long to get updated, I keep coming up with random ideas that I start then get distracted from writing this and so on and so on... I have most of the second half already written out though, just need to turn it into a chaptered story instead of a 37 page word document.. heh..

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
